CC-5576-39
|gender=Male |height=1.83 Meters |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=Tan |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation= Old Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic 212th Attack Battalion Foxtrot Group D-Squad Power Sliders Galactic Empire Rebel Network |masters= |apprentices=}} CC-5576-39, who came to be known by the name "Gregor", served as a clone commando and a clone trooper captain of the Grand Army of the Old Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Sometime in the year 20 BBY, Gregor suffered from an amnesia after crash landing onto Abafar after the battle of Sarrish. With no memory of who he was, Gregor eventually ended up on the Outer Rim world Abafar, where the Sullustan Borkus took advantage of the clone's lack of memory and employed him as a dishwasher at his diner. However, Colonel Meebur Gascon and the D-Squad, who were searching for a way back to the Republic after recovering a Confederate encryption module, helped Gregor gain his memory back and convinced him to aid their mission. The clone commando distracted the forces at the local Rhydonium Mining Installation while Gascon and the D-Squad escaped Abafar. Gregor was thought to have been killed, but it turned out that he survived. After surviving and making his way back to the Republic, he suffered from brain damage, causing him to partially go crazy. Fifteen years after the Clone Wars came to an end, Gregor briefly serve the Empire until he decided to retire lived in a modified AT-TE on Seelos with Captain Rex and Commander Wolffe. In 1 BBY, Gregor participated during the Liberation of Lothal, where the Lothal Resistance and the Spectres drove the Galactic Empire off of Lothal once and for all. During the conflict, Gregor was killed, but he didn't pass away before telling Rex that it was an honor to serve with him and to fight for a cause the clones actually chose to believe in. Biography Clone Wars Battle of Sarrish Gregor was in command of Foxtrot Group, an elite squad of Clone Commandos. After covering the retreat from his allies,Gregor was reported as missing in action after the Battle of Sarrish, and was thought to be missing in space. Helping D-Squad However he ended up on the planet Abafar with amnesia and was given a job as a dishwasher at the Power Sliders diner by Borkus for nothing more than room and board. After Colonel Meebur Gascon and his team of droids crashed landed on Abafar, they helped him to recover his memory and he in turn helped them to escape. However, he was left alone on the planet surrounded by hostile forces and facing near-certain death. Gregor seemingly sacrificed himself after shooting containers of rhydonium to destroy the droids that would have shot down Gascon's fleeing shuttle. However, he in fact survived. Assault on Seelos Before the Clone Wars came to an end, Gregor managed remove his inhibitor chip, and did not follow Order 66. Throughout the years after the Galactic Empire's was formed, Gregor was living his life with Captain Rex and Commander Wolffe in a modified AT-TE on the planet Seelos. Unfortunately his brain took a hit and as a result, he suffered from episodes of mild insanity and causing him to become quite unreadable. Sometime in the year 4 BBY, the three clones were approached by the crew of the Ghost, who were looking for information on abandoned military installations for the Rebel Network. When Kanan Jarrus identified them as clones, Wolffe, in turn, recognized him as a Jedi and let off a few shots. Gregor eagerly raised his rifle but Rex calmed the situation. When Ezra Bridger explains that they were sent by Ahsoka Tano, Rex welcomed them as friends. Later on, Gregor encouraged Garazeb Orrelios to help the clones hunt for joopas. But he later reveals to Ezra that Zeb was in fact the bait, resulting in the Lasat being swallowed by the joopa, whom Gregor nicknamed Big Bongo. After managing to kill the joopa, Zeb was none to happy to learn that he was bait, but was calmed when Gregor pointed out that he helped catch Big Bongo. While settling down for dinner, Sabine discovered that one of the clones, Wolffe, had contacted the Empire. While Gregor and Rex had grown to trust the Ghost crew, Wolffe wanted to protect his comrades from being persecuted by the Empire for harboring these rebels. When confronted, Wolffe admitted his wrongdoing and accepted Rex's reasoning that the rebels were their friends. After discovering and destroying an Imperial probe droid, the clones and rebels prepared for the impending Imperial assault. While Kanan tried to convince the clones to come with them, Rex was adamant that he and his comrades would stay behind to hold the Imperials back while the rebels escaped. The rebels reluctantly departed on their auxiliary ship Phantom to rendezvous with the Ghost in space. Shortly later, a force of three AT-AT walkers led by the Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus, a perennial foe of the crew of the Ghost. While outnumbered and outgunned, Gregor and his companions faced off against the Imperials in their lone AT-TE walker. At Ezra's urging, the rebels returned to rescue the clones and succeeded in defeating the Imperial force, forcing Kallus and his men to flee into the desert. After that, Gregor and his fellow clones saluted Kanan and his Padawan, and Rex agreed to join the Rebellion whilst Gregor and Wolffe stayed behind on Seelos, taking the remaining AT-AT walker for their new home. Helping Ezra In 1 BBY, Gregor and Wolffe were still living in the repurposed AT-AT walker, which had been christened Joopa Base. Gregor and Wollfe's modifications included a landing platform on top of their walker. Prior to the Liberation of Lothal, Hera along with Rex and the former ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus traveled to Seelos to convince Gregor and Wolffe to help Ezra liberate his homeworld from the Empire. Gregor and Wolffe were joined by the Weequay pirate Hondo Ohnaka, the Ugnaught Melch, and the Mandalorian bounty hunter Ketsu Onyo. Despite the small chance of success, Gregor and the others agreed to help Ezra liberate Lothal. After traveling through the Imperial blockade, Gregor along with Rex, Wolffe, and Kallus helped the Spectres and Ryder Azadi's Lothal resistance to defeat Governor Arihnda Pryce's forces at the Lothal cliff dwelling. Last stand on Lothal Following the capture of Governor Pryce, Gregor along with Rex and Wolffe took part in the assault on the "Dome", the Imperial headquarters on Lothal and a mobile Imperial Planetary Occupation Facility. For the operation, the rebels traveled in two captured patrol transports. Using an unwilling Pryce, the rebels gained landing rights for the executive landing pad at the Dome. After a brief battle, the rebels managed to capture the command center and initiate a faux Protocol 13, causing the entire Imperial garrison on Lothal to evacuate aboard the Dome. Before they could fire up the Dome's thrusters, Grand Admiral Thrawn returned aboard his Imperial Star Destroyer Chimaera and blocked their exit. Thrawn managed to force Ezra to meet him aboard the Chimaera by bombarding Lothal's Capital City. In Ezra's absence, the rebels embarked on Sabine's plan to recapture the power terminals powering up the Dome's deflector shield generator in order to protect Capital City from Imperial bombardment. Gregor along with Zeb and Kallus were assigned to Team B, which was tasked with recapturing and restarting the south tower's power terminal. Despite fierce resistance, Team B managed to reach the south tower. There, they were attacked by Thrawn's Noghri assassin Rukh and several Death Troopers. While Zeb fought Rukh, Gregor and Kallus dealt with the others. During the battle, Gregor was shot in the right side of the chest by an Imperial weapons technician. Despite being mortally wounded, Gregor hurled the Imperial into the depths of the reactor chamber. He then told Kallus to get the shields back up. After reuniting with Rex, who had helped restore the north tower's power terminal, Gregor told Rex it was an honor to serve him before passing away. The rebels went to liberate Lothal from Imperial rule at the end after the purrgil attached themselves to Thrawn's Star Destroyers and dragged them into hyperspace. Personality and Traits When Meebur Gascon discovered Gregor, he was confused and not very confident and spoke in a low voice. He thought Borkus was doing a good thing for him by letting him get an apartment and work as a dishwasher for money. When Gregor asked what a clone was, Borkus told them they were brave and skilled soldiers and that was something Gregor was not. As D-Squad began to reassemble, Gregor's personality changed. He became confident and spoke louder in a brave and proud voice. He then realize Borkus was treating him like a slave, and became a proud soldier for the Republic once again. He was brave and daring enough to go on the task to destroy entire mining facility and a whole battalion of droids and even promise his superiors that he would return. He also put other lives before his own and let D-Squad escape while he stayed to fight. Since Gregor removed his control chip, he was unaffected by the transmission of Order 66. Due to the brain damage he had sustained during the Clone Wars, Gregor experienced occasional periods of insanity during the Age of the Empire. Unlike Wolffe, Gregor along with Rex were not hostile towards Kanan Jarrus and his rebel cell, the Spectres. He befriended Ezra Bridger and Garazeb Orrelios, and convinced the rebels to accompany him on a hunt for joopas in return for Rex supplying them with information on former Republic military installations. Gregor and Wolffe were loyal to Rex and looked up to him as their leader. Gregor and his fellow clones were willing to fight to the death in order to protect their new-found rebel friends from Imperial forces led by Agent Kallus. Gregor and his fellow clones came to respect Kanan and Ezra after the rebels came to their aid and drove off Kallus' forces. While Gregor thought that Ezra's plan to liberate Lothal had a slim chance of success, his loyalty to Rex and Ezra led him to volunteer for the mission. Gregor was a competent fighter and soldier who was able to fight as part of a team. While fighting for the Rebellion, Gregor perished during the liberation of Lothal. Behind the scenes Gregor was first seen in "Missing in Action," an episode of the fifth season of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. A preview clip featuring Gregor was later shown at Celebration VI. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. A trailer for the show's fifth season includes Aurebesh on Gregor's profile notes indicating that he went missing in action during the Battle of Sarrish. During the episode, a hologram showing Gregor's military records was displayed in Aurebesh after R2-D2 scanned his identifying code. As well as displaying Gregor's status as MIA during the Battle of Sarrish, it displayed 'Sgt 1st Class', '212 Attack Battalion' and 'Foxtrot Group', as well as Gregor's height and weight. The designation of Sgt 1st Class contradicts Colonel Gascon stating that Gregor was Captain, despite the fact that Gascon was going off of the hologram. The markings on Gregor's helmet were inspired by the hash-marks that Boston Bruins goaltender Gerry Cheevers stenciled on his mask to denote the stitches he would have gotten had he not been wearing protective gear. Baker later reprised his role as Gregor in the second season of the Disney XD animated television series Star Wars Rebels; appearing in the episodes "The Lost Commanders" and "Relics of the Old Republic", which premiered on October 8, 2015 at the 2015 New York Comic Con. Three years later, Baker reprised his role as Gregor once more in the final Rebels episodes "A Fool's Hope" and "Family Reunion – and Farewell", which premiered on March 5, 2018 on Disney XD. Appearances * * * * * Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22'' Category:Clone Commandos Category:Clone Trooper Captains Category:Males Category:Officers of the Rebel Network Category:Human Clones